Those in the baking industry know that it is nearly impossible to ship pastries (especially sliced pastries) without their becoming damaged in transit. Movement jostles the pastry against the sides of the container and, if the container should be inverted, the pastry is mashed, decorations are broken and icing is cracked.
Various devices have been proposed for containing and/or shipping pastry, as shown in Fay U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,077; Hefler U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,164; Derst U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,435; Brooks U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,337; Bencich U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,651; Bell U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,168, and Pollard U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,159. Those devices are relatively complicated to use; they are also expensive (especially for one-time use), and their weight increases the cost of shipping. Moreover, they do not effectively protect the pastry if the container is turned over.